Even though this doesn't look right, it has always felt right
by EzriafanforeverB26
Summary: What happens when Aria Montgomery has a relationship with her teacher? What happens when she falls in love with him? How will she tell her friends? More importantly how will she tell her parents?
1. Chapter 1

fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

My story

I sat there in my favourite place, my boyfriends apartment. I could hear the sound of the kettle brewing, the sound of the TV playing my favourite show and the smell of the after shave of my boyfriends space next to mine on the sofa.

I was inturrupted by this sweet thought by my loving boyfriends, Ezra's voice

"Aria? Are you ok? Honey, talk to me?" Ezra's says before climbing on top of me to kiss my forehead.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was dreming about my life... Our life. I don't know how I got so damn lucky to have found you Ezra. I don't know what I would have done if I ever lost you." I spoke, almost in tears.

"Don't think like that honey, I'll never leave you. Ever!" I smile at him weakly, he picks up on that an gives me a ressuring smile back and pulling me in close for a passionate kiss. Our bodys are pressed together an before they knew things were getting heated.

"No, Ezraaaa" I try to choke out while he's attaking his libs on my neck leaving a good hickey.

"Why not?" He says inbertween kisses.

"Because I have to be home in 10 minutes otherwise my parents might get onto something." He sighs but lets go of me. Oh did I not mention this is not a usall relentionship, Ezra or Mr. Fitz was my Englsh teacher. We've been dating for about 3 years and now I'm 18 and in seniour year, but Ezra's 23 and my teacher!

As I walk home I'm thinking about Ezra but then I'm cut out of my thoughts by a honk of a car. I look around to see my best friends, Emily, Spencer and Hanna. W e have been friends since we were babys and now we stick together no matter what. They drop me of home and I walk into my house and I smell Tacos, my favourite! I walk to the itchen to see both my parents and my little brother play fighting with the left over food. I cough to make my pressence known, they all turn around and all four of us burst into fits of laughter.

I get into bed and was about to fall asleep after and a lovey day, seeing Ezra and having a family dinner when my phone beeps. I jump and then looked at the text and it read _**goodnight my sweet princess, sleep tight and make sure you've done your homework! ;) - E xx**_

I smile while reading the text and reply with _**What are you trying to say Mr Fitz, that I would take advantage of this relentionship? - A xx**_

 _ **That's exactually what I'm saying Miss Montgomery! - E xx**_

 _ **Good night handome xx - A**_ is all I reply with and fall into a peacefull sleep with the thoughts on how perfect my boyfriend was.

XXXXXXXXX

I woke up late. _shit!_ I'm late for school! I hurry up and get ready but the time I get to school I've missed period one and two! I quikly rush to English with my beautiful teacher. I walk in and see him writing something in the chalkboard, everyone turns around including Ezra I mean Mr Fitz.

"Take a seat, see me after class please Miss Montgomery." Is the only thing he says to me. So I do what he says and sits at the back with my friends. By the time the bell ends everyone is falling asleep and yawning so Mr Fitz lets everyone pack up early. I pack my stuff and make my way to the front of the class as told.

"Aria, are you ok? Why were you late babe?" He says to me,

"Oh yeah I'm fine just woke up late thats all." I says so causally.

"Can you come around mine tonight at 7 please?" he askes

"Yeah! Call it a date." And with that I leave the room not before I quikly slide my hand across his.

XXXXXXXXXX

I start my walk to apartment 3B and when I reach the door knock slighty and almost immeditly I'm met with the face of my gorgeous boyfriend. He picks me up and gives me a kiss full of passion and lust that I couldn't pull back. By the time we took a breath I find myself on top of Ezra in the middle of his bed. I stand up to fix my t-shirt and walk over to the kitchen to make us both a cup of coffee. Then I suddenly feel two strong hand around my waist, I jump but then relax when I realise it was Ezra.

"You left me all alone in that big bed." he pouts I turn around to see him and give his pout a kiss.

"Sorry honey I just needed coffee!" I say

"Fine then we'll have to do this here." Before I knew it he had lifted my up on the kitchen top I kiss him so passionately that I could choke on it then he suddenly moves his lips to my neck, I move my legs to wrap around his waist and we stay like this untill he move us to the sofa. I climb on top and grind on his waist. I can feel his very hard member on my hips, grinding on me. We slowly take our clothes of each other and make our way to the bedroom, I guess you can tell where we spent the rest of our evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken so long to update been really busy with school and Exams! But here it is so please read and review!**

 _ **Two weeks later**_

I sat there in my favourite subject, English. The only reason that is because my boyfriend Ezra teaches me, because for an hour straight I don't have to worry about people seeing me stare at Ezra. I can admire him and talk to him without people thining we're together.

I suddenly feel the urge to through up so I get up from my seat and run to the toilet. When I reach the bathroom I start thoughing up then I hear the voices of my bestfriend's.

" Aria? Are you in there?" I hear from outside the cubicle,

"Yeah" I rush out and see them all looking at me with sympathy in their eyes. I feel that urge again and rush back inside, I then feel the hand of Spencer on my back and Emily holding up my hair while Hanna tryes to calm me down. When I finally stop being sick I reach up and give them all a hug.

"I think I might have caught that bug that's goling around, I'm going to go home." I say pulling back from the hug, I grap my stuff and leave.

XXXXXX

I lay down in my bed trying to fall asleep but failing miserably! Instead I go through my phone and find pictures of me and Ezra, we look so happy! I sit there content thinking of all the beautiful memories we share together, our first kiss, our first I love you's and not to forget our first _time_.

 **Flashback**

 _I'm sitting there in his arms on our famous saturday afternoons watching TV when his lips come down softly onto mine, he pulls away but I keep him there. I then chuck my leg over him to straddle him and pull him into a long passionate kiss full of lust. I start to undo his shirt buttons and pull it off of him._

 _" Aria" I hear him say as he pulls away from the kiss,_

 _"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do anything your not sure of?"_

 _" I'm 100% sure, I wouldn't want this any other way. And don't hold back on me Mr Fitz, give me the whole works!" I say suductively while pulling him into a long passionate kiss._

 _Just as I said that he pulls me up from underneath me not breaking the kiss once. He is now standing up while my legs are wrapped around his waist to pull us closer together._

 _"Then your getting the whole works!" He says between kisses and throws me onto the bed. He climbs on top of me and starts to attack my neck with bites and kisses, I moan at the feel of '_ _ **him**_ _' on me. He yanks my shirt over my head and moves his hands down to find my bra strap which he takes of like a pro. His kisses move down from my neck to my left boob and starts to bite and suck on it, I through my head back in plessure and his hands start to roam me again. His hands find my jeans and starts to unzip it, he pulls them down and my wet panties._

 _"I think your a bit overdressed" I say as Ezra stops kissing my boob and looks up at me innocently._

 _"Well we can sort that out" He says while pulling down the zipper of his jeans very, very slowly, giving me a kinda of strip. He then pulls down his boxers to reveal his VERY big cock, I skwirm underneath him when he leans down to meet our lips again as his large member pushes against my entrance. He leans over and graps a condom from his nightstand and was about to rip the packet when I take it off him. He gives me a confused look until I rip it open with my teeth and slide my delect hand over his large cock and roll it on. He moans my name when I reach for his balls and start to massage them in my hand then I lean down and slide his twitching cock into my mouth._

 _"Ariaaaaa" he screams when I start to bob my head up and down and hum slightly to cause vibration on his cock. I smile when he graps my head to stop and meet my mouth to his as he pushes us back down and as his tounge pushes into my mouth he thrusts into me for the first time._

 _Not long after he first entered me we both cum together, our hot bodies pressed together. We both soon fall asleep in each others arms, so happy._

 **End of Flashback**

I smile at that sweet memory and feel myself getting wet at the thought of our bodies becoming intimate again. I soon fall asleep thinking of how Ezra can please me when I'm better.

XXXXX

It's been a week since I last saw my handsome boyfriend as I've been in bed all week with this bloody stomach bug thats going around. But now I'm all better and am going to school. I can't wait to see him again I've missed him soo much, and can't help smiling when I enter my next class, English.

"Oh Miss Montgomery, nice for you to join us again. Hope you feel better now." I hear as I enter the room, my heart melts slightly when I hear his voice.

" Yes, all better and eager to learn!" I reply with a smile.

An hour later and the bell goes for the end of class. A lesson full of loving looks and smiles between the two of us.

" Aria, can you see me after class please." I hear from the front of the class. As everyne starts to spill out of the class I make my way to the front of the classroom. When I reach his desk it's just us in the room and I fling my arms across him and give him a long and passionate kiss.

" God I've missed you, Aria."

"I've missed you too Ezra."

Things have got heated and we know we should stop but just keep our hands of each other. He throughs me onto his chair and climbs on top kissing me deeply. I run my hand through his hair and down his back. God I've missed his body.

"Aria?!" I hear a familar voice coming from the doorway.

 **I know cliff hanger! Don't hate me, just got the perfect idea for the next chapter. Who walked in on them? Please review and let me know your idea's!**


End file.
